Sensory impairments, such as color-blindness and hearing impairments, affect a considerable number of people worldwide. Color-blindness, for example, is usually a genetic vision impairment wherein several different variations and degrees of color vision deficiencies are experienced by the affected population. Color-blind people often experience great difficulty in performing certain tasks which non color-blind people consider trivial, for example, identifying indicators such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) of different colors on electronic devices or different colored icons on a desktop.
Lenses are available which allow color-blind people to perceive different colors by altering the contrast of the colors. However, when communicating with non color-blind people the color-blind person may still experience great difficulty in following the non color-blind person's reference to a particular color. For example, during an interaction with an agent of a contact center of an Internet Service Provider, a color-blind person would not be able to perceive a particular color LED on a DSL/cable modem router.